Talk:Faggio
Possible Bully appearance Is it worth noting there are controllable mopeds in the Bully that look and sound exactly like the Faggio? Not to mention the fact a few non-controllable GTA cars also appear in the game. SuperTron500 07:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't do that. This is GTW not Bully wiki. --Chimpso 08:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think it's worth mentioning that in the vehicle's own articles but you can put the references in the Bully article.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) GTA IV So, no one else has a possible guess about what it is based on? The Baccio DLX 50 thing is just a guess a threw out. It could also be a TGB Laser, I guess (looks closer, I think). Scooters are so similar. The front is shaped like a Vespa but no Vespas look like that.--Thescarydude 19:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Where In Happiness Island? In GTA IV, I noticed that on the locations for GTA IV, one can be found on Happiness Island. I do not know if this is true or not, as i cannot find it on the island, i ever fly over the island and scan the area but i cannot see it, however i can see a vehicle in the south of the island next to the garagges. If anyone knows where to find it could you tell me?. Cheers. GSF4L 17:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's on the southern side of the plaza. The location for the Faggio here is right (some others are just wrong).--Thescarydude 18:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Number of gears I have been out at a World Cup cricket match all day today and I come back astounded at the warring that has gone on over this today. For the users that are claiming that the Faggio does not have 3 gears, please watch the following and explain what happens at around 5s and 14s. My finger was full on the throttle throught this video. At 5 seconds (approx 12 mph) it changes to 2nd gear. At 14 seconds (approx 30mph) it changes to 3rd gear. Your argument is completely invalidated. In game MATCHES the handling file. smurfy (coms) 08:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to cause a fuss, my apologies. I should have tested it. (talk) | ( ) 09:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Sean, when I said that the Faggio has only one gear, I meant in the 3D Universe, i'm totally aware of the HD Universe, but the 3D Universe Faggio in has only one gear, here's the proof: >UVmyjdsv5ww See? In the game files of every 3D Univese game, it states that the Faggio has three gears, but it's not possible to change gears in any of them, that's what i'm talking about, we could write in the trivia section this: "Even though the Faggio never change gears in the 3D Universe, the game files states that it has three gears". (talk/ /blog) 13:27, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Exactly, and this is why WildBrick wouldn't agree, he thought, because it says 3 gears in the files, it should say that in the table, whereas me and Andre think it should be stated separately. (talk) | ( ) 13:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeeees this can be a big problem solved! I want everyone to check this out :) (talk/ /blog) 13:41, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that trivia about 3D universe Faggio having only 1 gear should be added on the page Hunter(Talk/ ) 14:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Added the trivia and unblocked the page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll just leave this here -> http://i.imgur.com/iDZhzmD.jpg 18:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Read it again carefully WildBrick. (talk/ /blog) 19:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Read what again? I've read this talk and the image. What else is there? 19:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, just pointing out that it has 3 gears, whether you can hear it or not. 19:38, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm telling you basically this: The game files says that it has three gears, but in the actual gameplay, it's impossible to change gears in the actual gameplay. I just wanted you to understand that regardless if the game files says that it has three gears, it doesn't change gears in actual gameplay, the game files points out three gears, but where's the sound and the animations? Please, don't make this hard, I wanna stop talking about the Faggio... (talk/ /blog) 19:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I just tested it 2 minutes ago. Faggio does not change its gear. The gamefile states 3 gears but you can't change gears in actual gamepplay. I think what happens in gameplay should be considered correct rather than game files. There does not seems to be any sound or animation file for changing gears of Faggio.Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) It has three gears. You cannot deny the game files; if they say it has 3 gears, it has 3 gears. The fact that it is impossible to change gears in-game is due to an oversight most likely. It's not the game files that are incorrect. 19:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) This sounds a lot better now. The only thing I would change in that is "''The game files says that it has three gears..." to "In the game files the Faggio is defined to have three gears...". (Even though it kinda is possible to switch gears but it's almost impossible on normal game, but whatever) 19:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Change it to the best sentence, to make the players understand that it has only one gear in the actual gameplay and the game files states that it has three gears, "stated" for files and "actual" for gameplay in the vehicle table. (talk/ /blog) 20:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd go on trying to prove my point again but it seems that we'll be looping endlessly again. I'll just say: "stated" is something that is either true or false. It is unproven. "actual" is how it really is and a fact. One gear is a statement. Three gears is the actual thing. Of course you could say the opposite for both (if you don't believe in what makes the game work), therefore words like "stated" and "actual" should be avoided in this situation. ::Honest opinion? The preformance sections are more trouble than they're worth. 20:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing out that I had missed the 3d universe part of this discussion. HOWEVER... I do still 100% agree with wildbrick's position here. Errors or omissions in the handling file in a 3D universe game will likely mean game-breaking bug. Errors or omissions in audio/animation/3Dmodel for a vehicle will result in inconsistent game experience. San Andreas is the only 3D game I have access to now, and it's definitely still 3 gears there. I still have a modded install or two, I'll have a look at the effect of changing it to 1 gear. That being said... the use of that Vehicle Stats template has been extended well past its original designed "simple" intent. Trying to display multi-generation or multi-game universe specifications in one line is frankly ridiculous. We either add the template under each performance sub-section or we add rows to the template (which I am working on today). smurfy (coms) 20:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : When we add "three gears" to the performance section, we are saying that the Faggio change three gears, is it possible in the actual gameplay? No, the game files lists it as a three gear vehicle, but it can't be done! That's what i'm saying!!! I want to point out what can be done in the gameplay, but from now on, i'm giving up on this talk, if you guys wanna say that the Faggio is a 4-door SUV, do it then, i'm not talking about the Faggio anymore and it doesn't even exist for me. (talk/ /blog) 20:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::"the game files lists it as a three gear vehicle, but it can't be done!" This is like saying "Shop has an item available for sale but it can't be purchased." The game files is what make the bike be driveable. Just read what smurfynz said. Audio/model/anims messing up the gear change = inconsistent gameplay. Mistakes in handling file = good luck trying to run the game. ::The only things that could make it appear as a one geared vehicle are either: 1. Faggio is not fast enough for a gear change. 2. Faggio has mistakes with audio and this is why you can't hear the gear shift. ::If the handling says a vehicle has specific performance, the game will have that specific performance. 20:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) But when it is impossible to use 3rd or 2nd gear then why should we say it has 3 gears. Only 1 gear usable means only 1 gear, even if it is stated to have 3 gears. When you can't see a vehicle shifting gears, it means it can't shift gears(even if it is an error). Faggio has mistakes in audio which make it a one geared vehicle.Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to resume what Smurfynz and WildBrick said shortly: Games files are more reliable than audio 'nuff said. 21:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, Hunter's right, why tell someone something that can't be done nor seen in normal gameplay. The wiki is ment to be factual and helpful. But anyway, Thats enough said from me, i can't be risking getting involved in this war. (talk) | ( ) 21:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) But gameplay also matters. And that can also be an error in game files. For No. of gears it is: *3(stated) *1(actual) When you can't change gears it is only one gear. Also a trivia section should be added that the gameplay contradicts the no. of gears stated in the game files. I'm pretty sure if I tweak the acceleration and top speed stats of the MOPED line to match, say the DIRTBIKE line, I'll get gearchanges on a SA Faggio. There are hundreds if not thousands of things Rockstar have included in the game that cannot actually be used. Oh look, I can't put a pizza in the box on the back of a Pizzaboy, better remove mention of it existing. Why should the actual number of gears present in the design of the vehicle be excluded just because it cannot be used? How many other (low performance) vehicles do you think there are that cannot reach their top gear due to restricted acceleration and top speed handling data? Are we going to go through and re-write their gearbox specs just because performance restriction don't allow the player to utilise those gears? No. smurfy (coms) 21:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) /discussion. 21:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I understand your point. But what actually happens in game is more important than what game files say.Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :"What actually happens in game is more important than what game files say." - Nope. Per what Wild said on Andre's talkpage: "The handling file states it has 3 gears. If the handling line says this, it is 101% like that in game, whether you can see/hear it or not. The handling is one of the most important files in the game. Mistakes simply CANNOT happen. Sure, you can write gibberish all over the file and still make it work as long as you disable that gibberish - if it's not disabled, have fun running the game. The line for Faggio is not disabled. Everything written there is correct - if one small tiny bit would be incorrect, the game would crash when it loads." 21:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok. But no. Of available gears is still 1. So write it ad 3(stated) and 1(usable). It will end all this dispute.Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ...seriously? The pics above show what happens in game. It's just screwed up audio that makes Faggio appear like it has one gear only. Let's take these scenarios; Buy a car. Drive a car. See the car's specifications. Drive the car again. What will you believe more? The specifications from the makers or your own opinion on the way the car handles? You car is old/damaged/whatever. You take the car for a ride but are unable to shift gear, whatever. You check specifications and the car really has 5 gears even though you can only shift to 4. Yes, your car cannot shift to 5th one but the car is supposed to and is meant to shift to 5th gear. You won't be able to sue the makers for false advertising if you car is damaged, thus preventing something that is intended to happen. key: car = Faggio specifications = handling file 21:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) But in this case it is "The car can shift to 4gears only, even if it is purchased a few seconds ago. And this happens to all cars of this type". Now I am leaving this unnecessary disputeHunter(Talk/ ) 22:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) No, no it isn't. The Faggio can and does shift to gear 3, no matter what can be heard. Don't believe me? Install this mod for SA and you'll be shown that it goes up as far as 3. 22:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) It can'r do so without mods. I am not saying it does not has 3 gears. I am saying it has 3 gears but only 1 usable gear in actual gameplay.Hunter(Talk/ ) 22:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) All 3 are usable in game. 22:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) No only with mods. The speed of faggio restricts the use of 2nd and 3rd gear. They can be used only when we increase the speed of Faggio using mods. Mods are not part of actual gameplay.Hunter(Talk/ ) 22:21, February 21, 2015 (UTC) @Hunter - NO. that mod is only to display what the vehicle is doing, it doesn't alter what it is doing. As wildbrick has demonstrated, a good enough downhill launch will get it up to sufficient speed to use all 3, without needing to modify anything in its handling config. I can't understand why people are still trying to argue this. All 3 gears are able to be utilised. smurfy (coms) 22:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I was not able to see those pics because of slow internet(the photos did not load). Sorry if I argued too much.Hunter(Talk/ ) 22:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Closed discussion, no more comments, please. (talk/ /blog) 22:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Principe or Pegassi in GTAV? Although the Southern San Andreas website says a Faggio is made by Principe, if you down D-Pad while on a Faggio, or bring up the info boxes in a garage, it says it is a Pegassi. There's no badges on the Faggio, but I think it should be considered a Pegassi and not a Principe, and assume Southern San Andreas is in error. Darkgreenmeme (talk) 07:07, June 14, 2016 (UTC)